It's still just the head!
by Nomino
Summary: Whoever said anal sex is amazing should burn in the pits of hell because right now, Castiel's puckered hole stings.


Whoever said anal sex is amazing should burn in the pits of hell because right now, Castiel's puckered hole stings like a fucking cactus just tried to enter his body through the exit and_ God_ it fucking _hurt_. If he'd know better he'd rather not go through it again and by God help him, he loves dean through the ends of the universe, but having Dean's gorgeous, big, angry member that does look delectable inside him through his anus is like trying to insert a burrito in his ear. He's not exaggerating, _oh hohoho_ he does not need to fan Dean's ego. Dean's thing speaks for itself _thankyouverymuch_ and though it is not vocal it is very… _expressive._

Castiel's knuckles are turning white from the death grip he had with his sheet, toes curling and brows knit together trying to think of the movies he and Dean went to when they were still "dating". It sounds girly, he knows. But it's those moment that Castiel treasures most. It's not that he prefers them without commitment, oh God no. Dean can fuck who he wants when he wants, so commitment was very important to Castiel. It's just that, it really hurts and to think that it's just the _head._

_"_You okay?" Dean stopped moving, his glorious member (as Castiel said) halfway through when he felt Castiel tensing beneath him. "Hey" he murmurs, bending his back so his chest was pressed to his lover's back.

"I- I am fine." Castiel replied, his breathing labored as he tried to relax for the rest of Dean's little brother – and that is definitely not _Sam_, because wouldn't that be awkward? – to fully settle inside him.

Dean worried the skin behind Castiel's neck, peppering it with gentle kisses and marks when his lover sighed through gritted teeth, "We should stop." He said whispering in Castiel's ear, panting a little.

"Noo!" Castiel almost screamed as he tried to face Dean but the slightest shift makes Dean's length bury a little inside and they both groan, Castiel with discomfort and Dean with pleasure. It's true that it hurts but when he hears Dean moan and trash, curse and praise he's lost a little. So he held on the the sheet, sore hole be damned because he wants Dean to lose control, to lose everything because of Castiel. Because Castiel can, and the idea that Dean lets him is enough to endure the pain.

Whoever said anal sex is amazing should burn in the pit because Castiel Milton would be a living proof that it isn't. The only good thing he likes about it, which he considers worthwhile besides Dean and Deans dick is the—

"_Oh"_

Castiel's train of though came to an abrup stop and _moaned_. Actually moaned lasciviously, like he's tasting water for the first time after years or tasting bacon for the first time or or… "Dean" he moaned again and Dean's ears turned red just from hearing it. Castiel's body was beyond gorgeous, like you'll be embarrassed when you see it because it's so divine Dean feels he don't – no one deserves to even gaze at it. But Castiel's moan makes him shiver, it's embarrassingly erotic and fucking illegal that Dean had to close his eyes and calm his breathing and fucking heart beat because he fucking almost came like really, I'm not even exaggerating it.

"Dean, move!" Castiel groaned and moaned because what the fucking hell? How dare he fucking stop?

Dean moved again, still with a slow pace because he's so close now and when his partner trashed and writhe beneath him he knows he just found _the spot._ He changed his pace, increasing the speed as he continued to hit Castiel's sweet spot and every time he does so, Castiel would scream his name and scrabble for purchase.

They both know they're close, Dean can feel it through Castiel's hole, clamping ever so lightly at Dean's cock, he knows it's almost time for both their release and he just hope he don't go off first because that is totally not cool.

Dean flipped Cas' so his back is to the mattress, when Cas' hazy state asked a gruff 'what?', Dean tried to shrug effortlessly – tried, because Jesus fucking Christ have you felt this good buried to the hilt with the one you love? Yes you'll have a hard time too. Dean knows. – and said "Wanna kiss you" his voice matching his lover's rough one and he shoved back to Castiel's prostate rocking fast and deep as he kissed his lover like they both need it, like words aren't enough to convey how much they love each other and this is the only way how. They kissed lazily as Dean slams back, rough and dirty until they needed air, breaking the kiss but still being inside each other's personal space, forehead to forehead, chest to chest heart beat to heart beat as Dean kept his speed.

"'m coming" Castiel frantically whispered scrabbling for words, his death grip to Dean's shoulder blade's the only reason why Dean understood him and when his grip turned to digging nails, Castiel came with his eyes close, Dean's name in his lips and Dean's lips on his.

"Cas" chanting it like a prayer as he watched his lover reach orgasm and when his own engulfed him he looked into the bluest of the blue that the oceans can never compare, looking hazy and alive… yes, so very alive. "I love you, Cas" and Dean came, falling towards his lover's limp embrace and a smile in his lips.

Whoever said anal sex is amazing...

**A/N:** Jfc, this is uh. Porn. Regarding the title? Well, I couldn't think of anything. Throw some forgiveness at my direction! I wrote porn because I'm not underage and even if I am I would still write one haha. Well, it's not that porny, I suck at describing sex- I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Unbetaed.


End file.
